


In Your Dreams

by Cotton_Floss123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cotton_Floss123/pseuds/Cotton_Floss123
Summary: One-shots based off of dreams I had. This is mostly gonna be undertale. This fandom is ruining me. (Also I'm making reader part of the story because I already experienced these dreams so now it's your turn)





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> You help a friend get a date with Edge. Oh boy.  
> (F/n)= friend name

Dating Sans was one of the best things ever. Not only was he charming and handsome, but it also meant that you got the best table in the cafeteria and full protection against bullies. It also meant (f/n) got those privileges. It also meant that she happened to interact with Papyrus a lot. It also also meant that she happened to develop a crush on the edgy tsundere dork. (Don't tell him I said that though. I don't feel like dying today.)

“Please! Just this once! I won't ask you for anything else ever again! Please!”

You sighed. This was the twelfth time this week that she had asked. Ever since the winter royalty dance was announced she'd been constantly begging you to get Papyrus to be her date for the dance. “Fine! Just shut up already! If I can get him to go to the dance with you will you leave me alone!? I'm trying to write some trashy fanfiction here!”

“Yes! I will please! I'm too awkward and shy to ask him myself!”

You sighed again and stretched. You closed your laptop and hopped out of bed. “OK let's go.”

“W-wait! Right now?”

“No. We're going to your house to pick out a dress for you. I'll ask him at school during gym.”

___________________________________

The next day at school you were chatting with Papyrus during stretches. “So Papyrus, I'm planning on getting Sans to take me to the dance next week. You gonna take anybody to the dance?”

“AS IF! SCHOOL DANCES ARE A WASTE OF TIME! I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO!”

“ OK. Just wanted to know. Oh! You know that favor you owe me?”

“YES?” He looked at you suspiciously. “Well I was wondering if I could use that favor to get you to go to the dance with-”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!”

You smirked. “Well I guess you wouldn't mind having everyone know about that one Christmas party.”

He blushed and looked away. “Fine.”  
“Cool.”

___________________________________

You and Sans were standing by the food table giggling like idiots. Papyrus sent you two a glare as he danced with (f/n) and you laughed harder.

“OK guys and gals! It's the last song of the night! Time to get with that special someone and make it count!”

You giggled and dragged Sans to the middle of the gym floor. You two danced a laughed until something caught your eye. You stopped and nudged Sans. “Look!”  
He looked in the direction you pointed and was shocked. Papyrus and (f/n) were kissing! “Woo! You go girl!” They broke the kiss looked away and blushed. It was adorable. It was a night to definitely remember. And you had more blackmail to use against Papyrus now.


End file.
